30th Anniversary
by kensi54382
Summary: Based on the 30th anniversary week episodes. Nina is back and enjoying herself until Paul sees her and asks her to sing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This chapter is based on Neighbours episode 7081 (the Monday of the 30th anniversary week).**

* * *

Nina walked into the lobby of the Lassiters Hotel in Erinsborough, happy to be home again. She wasn't expecting to have to wait half an hour for a staff member to show up though, and quickly started to get bored. She was tired from her long flight and wanted to check in so she could rest before she went looking for her friends. As she waited, Nina noticed a flyer on the wall next to the reception desk and walked to it, smiling when she read that there was a festival going on that week. She decided that she would check it out, just as soon as someone took her up to her room. Sighing, Nina took a seat near the hotel entrance and closed her eyes, waiting.

Ten minutes later, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She had almost fallen asleep.

"Ma'am, sorry, but your room is ready. Please follow me."

Nina looked at the woman talking to her and smiled a little, just to be polite. "Thank you."

"I'm Terese, by the way. I'm the hotel manager here, and I really am sorry."

"It's fine."

Terese stopped at room 317. She unlocked the door and handed the key to Nina. Again, she turned to apologise.

"My apologies for the delay at reception." She turned and gasped. "Oh, and the state of this room."

"It's okay," insisted Nina. She had noticed the room, but didn't really care about it.

"No, no, it's not. This is way below our usual standards, Miss, um..."

"Arno. It's Florence Arno."

"Oh, that's a pretty name."

"Yeah, well, there's a bit of a story attached to it."

"Yeah, I'm sure there is. Listen, rest assured, this hotel is usually far more organised than this."

Nina looked around. "Yeah, I remember."

Slightly shocked, Terese turned to face her guest. "Oh, have you stayed here before?" she asked.

"Well, actually, I used to work here."

"You know, I was going to say, you do look a little familiar."

"Yeah, I mean, uh, it was a long time ago," she said hurriedly, trying to not let Terese recognise her. "I don't think we've actually met."

"Ah, well, maybe it was before my time. Now listen, can I offer you a complimentary spa voucher or spa treatment just to compensate for the appalling welcome?"

"No, thank you. I think I'm going to go for a walk."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm positive," smiled Nina. "There's some people I want to catch up with."

"Okay," said Terese. "I'll leave you alone then. If you need anything, please call room service, and I'll make sure you get it immediately."

Nina nodded her thanks, then closed the door once Terese had gone. She sat on a chair and closed her eyes, completely mystified at how the hotel had gone downhill since she had left Erinsborough. After a few minutes of peace, Nina stood again, made sure she had her card and headed out to the coffee shop.

* * *

The coffee shop hadn't changed. It was even still called Harold's Place. Being there brought a smile to Nina's face as she remembered all the times she had spent there with Jack, then later with Conner. She was still smiling as she opened the door and walked in, looking for her friend.

"Oh, hi there," said Lauren as Nina stopped her on the way to the counter.

"Hi, is Harold here?" asked Nina.

"Harold, um, no." Lauren paused. "I mean, he's in town, but he doesn't work here anymore."

"Right, okay, well, maybe I'll catch him later then."

"Sure," smiled Lauren. "Just take a seat and someone will be with you soon."

Nina smiled and turned to find a table. She didn't hear the kitchen doors swing shut as someone else exited them behind her.

"Nina?" asked a completely surprised Lou from behind her.

Nina turned. "Lou! Hi."

Lou and Nina hugged each other, smiles on both faces as they finally got to talk in person again.

"You are a sight for sore eyes! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Lou asked.

"I promise, you were my next stop. I just... I wanted to surprise you."

"You succeeded. Nearly gave this old bloke a heart attack."

Nina laughed and shook her head at his antics. She turned around then as she heard someone call her name.

"Nina?" Susan asked in surprise.

"Susan, hi!" Nina gave her friend a hug.

"Look at you, for heaven's sake. Are you here for the concert? I heard you were going to perform."

"Actually, no. I'm kind of here under the radar."

"Ah, incognito, hey?" Lou asked in a silly manner.

Nina looked at him, serious. "Trying to be."

"Grab a table, and I'll scope the place out for papparazzi, and then you can tell us everything." He smiled as Nina and Susan laughed and headed for a booth in the back.

A few minutes later, Lou joined them, a wicked grin on his face. "No press, so we better keep you hidden from view before anyone realises that Nina Tucker is in Erinsborough."

"They'll know without seeing me if you keep talking that loud," said Nina, laughing.

"Right, sorry." But he made no attempt to drop his voice. Instead he just kept talking, asking her about how she was and what she was up to now.

Susan cut him off. "So, tell us, what's been happening in the last ten years?"

Nina sighed and sat back against the soft seat. "So much has happened since my first album," she said, though she figured they already knew most of it.

"Bollywood," stated Lou.

Nina gave him a grin. "That was an adventure."

"And then more albums," said Susan.

"Every couple of years, like clockwork."

Lou smiled. "And I've got every single one of them.

Susan sat forward in her seat. "You know, Karl still jogs to Born to Try, the dance remix."

Nina laughed at that one.

"Uh, Susan, please do not fill her head with thoughts of your husband in Lycra," said Lou.

Nina patted his arm. "Yes, I just got the mental image, thanks," she said sarcastically as she laughed.

Susan rested back against her chair, thoughtful. "You know, I can still remember Conner entering you in that UniFM contest."

"And if my memory serves me right, you nearly killed him," stated Lou as he looked at Nina.

Nina grimaced. "I know."

Susan smiled. "Yes, but imagine if he hadn't."

"It's true. When I think about my career, it all began with that first song. And all of you," said Nina happily.

"Don't forget the Scullywag," Lou said to her.

"Of course. And Jack."

"He couldn't come with you?" Susan asked, concerned.

Nina gave her a smile, but it was more of a grimace. "No. He's busy on the soccer circuit."

Lou tried to make her feel better. "Didn't I see a photograph of you two at some airport on your profile page?"

"Yeah, it was actually in Italy, just a couple months ago." She looked at them. "But I want to know what's been happening here."

Susan looked behind her and pointed to a couple at the counter. "Lou."

Lou looked over. "Oh, I'm needed."

"Yeah, and I've got to get to the church. Lou's granddaughter is getting married this week, and I'm going to perform the ceremony. I'm a celebrant now," Susan told Nina.

"Oh, wow!" Nina exclaimed, happy for her friend.

"And you are invited," said Lou. She was family after all. "Are you happy to stay here for a while?"

"You know, I'm actually going to go for a walk. The only problem is, I don't want to be seen by Paul Robinson." Nina gave them a look desperate look.

Susan gave her a compassionate look. "Oh, well, you know you're staying in his hotel?"

"He owns Lassiters?" Nina groaned. "Of all the places I picked, I'm right under his nose."

"Listen, I can give the manager a call and word her up. It'll be okay."

"Thank you," sighed Nina.

Lou hugged her. "Enjoy your walk and we'll talk later, okay? It was great to see you." He kissed her cheek.

"Great to see you. Thank you."

Nina gave Susan a hug as she left the coffee shop and headed to the hall indicated on the festival flyer she had seen in the hotel lobby. She smiled as she looked at pictures hanging in the hall of all the residents of Ramsay Street. She found pictures of all of her friends- Michelle, Tahnee, Conner, Jack- but her favourite one was the school dance when she was in year twelve. The photo had been taken by Susan during one of the slow dances. She looked at it for a few minutes, remembering how happy she and Jack had been back then, before he cheated on her and broke her heart. And it seemed as though she was going to be stuck in that loop, with Jack breaking her heart each time she finally felt happy. After a few more minutes of staring blankly at the photo, Nina finally left, going in search of Harold.

* * *

It took close to an hour, but Nina finally found out where Harold was- in his RV. He was staying with his friends, rather than inside the RV, but everyone she had asked had told her that he was there during the day. So Nina headed to Ramsay Street, stopping outside her old home as she remembered more happy times, and some sad times. She had felt horrible leaving Lou the way she had just after her eighteenth birthday, but she had felt that it was the right thing to do then, and eventually she had come back, even if it was only to fix what her mother had done to Lou. After she teared her eyes away, she made her way over to the RV and knocked, glad when Harold opened the door and let her in.

"I have missed you Nina," said Harold.

"I missed you too." Nina gave her friend a hug. "More than anyone else."

"Even your stepfather?"

"I talk to Lou all the time, we video chat. But I never see you. Where have you been?"

"Travelling around Australia. It's been great, but I missed everyone."

"I know the feeling."

"How is your career going?"

"Good. I was in London. I flew here to see everyone again."

"How long are you here?"

"Just for a few days. I have to head back to London to finish off a tour next week. What about you?"

"I'm leaving Friday. I'm going to finish off my travels. I still have South Australia, WA and Northern Territory to go."

"What about Tassie?"

"That was my first stop."

"So Melbourne is your third or fourth stop?"

"Fourth, after Tassie, I went up to Queensland, then stopped in New South Wales on the way down here."

"I haven't been to Northern Territory. You'll have to tell me what it's like up there."

"Of course I will. You know, I have all four of your albums. I've been listening to them lately. It reminds me of how much fun you had at my piano."

Nina laughed. "Oh, Harold, you are so sweet. I'll have to come visit you again when I finish in London."

"Call me, and I'll tell you where I am."

Nina promised she would call and then kissed him goodbye so she could return to her hotel room.

* * *

Once she was back at the hotel, Nina headed upstairs to find the manager in her room again, just finishing up on the phone. Nina gave her a small smile.

"Hey. Are you mad that an imposter checked into the hotel?" she asked Terese.

"Well, Miss Arno, as long as you promise not to be mad about this," she gestured to the room, "how could I possibly hold a grudge against you?"

"It's a deal," said Nina as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"It is a thrill to have you here."

"It's a thrill to be here."

"You know, I'm living in your old house."

"22 Ramsay Street?"

"Yeah. My daughter nearly fainted when someone told her she was in your old room."

Nina grinned. "Oh gosh, Erinsborough really is a small place, isn't it?"

Terese nodded. "Hey, can... can I ask you something? You don't have to answer."

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Why Florence Arno?"

"Well, uh, I was supposed to meet someone in Italy for the day..."

"Florence?"

"Yeah. That someone, Jack, he was flying in from Chicago, but his plane was late, and then by the time he arrived, I had to leave for London."

"Oh, that's a shame."

"Yeah, we always dreamed of taking a boat ride down the Arno River, you know, but all we got was a photo in the transit lounge instead," she said wryly. "You know, I guess the name's my way of clinging on to that little fantasy."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that... but there's something very wrong with this room."

Nina sat on the unmade bed. "Relax, it's a first world problem. It's good to be reminded of that."

"Ah, but at this hotel, we pride ourselves on our gold level standards."

"Oh, yes, I know. It's cause, when I used to work here, I remembered our boss would drill that into us every day- 'gold level standards'- and we'd go and mimic it in the staff room."

"Ah... maybe something tells me I should go and check the staff room."

"You know, come to think of it, I have had some of the happiest times of my life in this place."

"Well, I promise you that this place will be in ship-shape within the hour, even if I have to get someone off the street."

Nina watched Terese leaving, and got an idea. "Wait, are you up for a wild idea?"

Terese stared at Nina suspiciously. "What would that be?"

"Why don't I clean?"

"As a maid?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know. You're a famous singer."

"So? I'm trying to be a normal person while I'm here."

Terese could understand that. She nodded reluctantly. Nina took the uniform and went into the bathroom, exiting a few minutes later in the dress and apron.

"How do I look?" she asked as she spun around.

"Well, it fits," sighed Terese, "but are you sure you really want to do this?"

"Yeah, it'll be so fun."

"But Nina, it won't be glamourous. You'll be changing sheets and restocking mini bars."

"Yeah, I'll have you know I was very good at putting the little bottles in a row." She paused. "Look, I know it's kind of weird, but this is something I'd like to do, I need to do it."

"Okay, okay," said Terese finally.

"Thank you. So, there's only one last thing. Paul, he lives upstairs, right?"

"Yeah, top floor, the ivory tower."

"Okay, cause if he sees me, he's going to want me to do this concert, and..."

"Oh, Nina, rest assured. If there's one thing Paul doesn't pay any attention to around here, it's his staff."

Nina smiled, feeling a little better. She thanked Terese and set about cleaning the bathroom and room.

* * *

 **A/N: WA is Western Australia, and Tassie is an Aussie abbreviation for Tasmania.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is from episode 7083 (Wednesday of the anniversary week)**

* * *

After the room she was staying in was clean, and all of her stuff had been put away, Nina took a break. She was exhausted now, more than she had been earlier, so she changed and went to sleep. She didn't wake up until the following morning.

A knock on the door got Nina up and she opened it to find Terese there.

"Morning Nina," said Terese. "Just checking to see if you need anything."

"No, thank you. I'm all good, just getting ready to start work."

"You haven't changed your mind yet?"

"No, and I won't be. I really had fun last night."

Terese shook her head, amazed. This woman, who was an international singing sensation and a famous movie star, seemed like a very normal human being to her. She couldn't understand why Nina wanted to work as a maid, but she wasn't going to complain, since Nina was doing someone else's job for free.

"Okay, I guess I leave you to it then. Feel free to take a break when you're ready."

"Actually, Terese, I was wondering, if I can finish off the work before lunch, would it be okay to have the afternoon off?"

"Of course. Nina, I'm not paying you for this, you don't have to actually do any of it."

"I know, but I do like it. It reminds me of how I got to be so famous in the first place."

"Sorry?"

"I was a cleaner when I came to Erinsborough, working under Toadie. Then I got a promotion to waitress. And having those two jobs are what gave me the confidence to sing in the first place."

"I thought you were in a competition?"

"Yeah, but that was well after I started singing in private, or rather, some privacy."

"Oh." Terese didn't really know what to say. "That's good."

Nina smiled. "Yeah, it is. That's why I wanted to do this. I may be famous, but I'm still a person."

Terese nodded. "Yeah, and a very lovely one at that."

That made Nina smile and she hugged Terese before getting changed.

* * *

Nina pushed the button for the ground floor in the elevator, then turned to pick up a container that had dropped. She was just able to grab it from underneath the trolley she was pushing, standing just as the door opened to let someone on. Nina looked up and saw Paul, quickly looking away again so he wouldn't notice her. She hoped he was too busy with his phone call to even realise he was standing next to her. She overheard him telling someone to find a replacement for her, and felt bad, but she knew she wasn't going to be able to sing, even if she really wanted to. So she was relieved when the only thing Paul said to her was that he loved the biscuits she was carrying on the trolley as he stepped out of the elevator ahead of her. She breathed a sigh of relief when he disappeared outside and she wasn't noticed.

* * *

Nina smiled as she sat down with Karl and Susan in the coffee shop. She was still in the uniform, since she had put the trolley away and ran so she wouldn't be too late.

"Sorry I'm late," she said to them. "I almost got sprung by Paul Robinson."

Her friends laughed, and Susan gave her a sympathetic smile. "I still can't believe you're working right under his nose."

"I know, but it's been fun." She saw the look Karl was giving her. "Don't look at me like that. For the first time in years, I feel like a normal person. It's almost as if I've gone back in time. You know, the last time I was wearing this uniform, I was writing songs, and falling in love with Jack..."

Karl and Susan looked away, sharing a sad look.

"Lou told you?" Nina asked them.

Karl nodded. "We know you've broken up, yeah."

"Yeah," sighed Nina. "I'm sorry, I should have admitted it in the first place."

"Oh," said Susan as Karl sighed, "don't be silly. All relationships go through rocky patches."

Nina nodded. "If that's not tragic enough, you know, I haven't been able to perform since. I can't write songs, it's as if I lost my two loves, Jack and music, in just one big hit."

"But you still love him?" asked Karl kindly.

"I do."

"And he still loves you?" Susan suggested.

"Yeah, well, maybe that's not enough. Anyway," Nina said, trying to lighten the mood again, "uh, you have a very happy couple to marry."

"Oh, we were hoping you'd come too."

"Oh, I think after that story I told you, probably not best," she said, shaking her head a little.

Karl nodded in understanding as they stood. "Alright, we'll see you later."

He waited for Susan to hug Nina and then they left together. When they were gone, Nina pulled a napkin towards her, and took out a pen, having gotten an idea while they were talking. She started writing down some words she thought could be good lyrics for a new song. She continued writing until Lauren came out to tell her that she was closing up early.

"No problem. I should get going anyway." Nina smiled as she left and headed back to her room.

* * *

Once she had changed, Nina sat again, having written enough lyrics to turn into a song. She actually liked them too, even though it sounded as though it was going to be a sad song. She sang as she read the words, trying out different voices for the song. When she felt like she had it right, Nina pulled her iPad from her bag and opened her piano app, adding music as she sang. She worked on it for over an hour before she finally let her sadness take over. She hadn't cried since the breakup, and she couldn't hold it back anymore. She didn't want it to be true, she loved Jack, but she knew she needed to accept it if she was going to be able to move on."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is based on episode 7084 (Thursday)**

* * *

Nina sighed. She wasn't sure if the song was any good. It just made her feel hurt and upset, though not as much as she had thought it would. She was thinking about rewriting the song when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nina, we were wondering if you wanted to come and have lunch with us?" asked Susan.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Why not? Where are you?"

"The pub. Next to Lassiters."

"Alright. I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Okay."

Nina hung up and closed her eyes, thinking about how she was going to hide the fact that she had been crying.

* * *

"Poor Amber," said Nina. Karl and Susan had just told her about the wedding fiasco.

"Yeah, it's just a sad situation all around," said Susan.

"I mean, Jack and I never made it to a church, but I can only imagine..."

"Hopefully they'll work it out," said Karl. "Maybe you and Jack will too."

"Oh, I don't know... But I do have some good news."

"What?" asked Susan.

"I am writing music again."

"Oh, really?" asked Karl, surprised.

"Oh Nina, that's fantastic," said Susan, happy for her friend.

"A new song?" asked Karl. "What's it about?"

"Well, it's about me and you, and everything that's happened in my life."

"Including Jack?" Susan asked softly.

"Well, you know what they say. The best lyrics come from pain, so..."

Karl looked at Nina, a grin on his face. "Um, this song... would it, uh, sort of work as a duet? Older man, younger woman?"

Nina laughed. Susan looked at her husband. "Oh, just stop. Stop."

"It worked for Tony Bennett and Lady Gaga."

"What, you're Tony Bennett?" Susan said sarcastically.

They were interrupted when Paul came up to them, completely surprised.

"Nina Tucker?" he asked. "Well, somebody said they saw you working at the hotel of all places."

"Yes," said Nina, "stranger things have happened."

"Yeah, well, of course, I told them they were absolutely crazy, but what a coincidence, you're here!"

Nina nodded.

"Oh, I'm Mayor Paul Robinson, by the way. Um, and you are just in time for the concert."

Susan looked at him. "I thought you already had an act."

"Susan, no other act compares to Erinsborough's own Nina Tucker."

Nina jumped in. "Look, I am so grateful to be asked, but I'm not up for performing right now."

"Yeah, course you are. Course you are. Come on, we've got a grand paino set up and everything."

Nina shook her head. "No, I mean, really, I actually just want to enjoy being with my friends. I'm sorry, it's still a no."

Paul sighed. "Alright, alright. Uh, name you're price."

"No, no, it's not about the money."

Susan spoke up, defending her friend. "Paul, if she doesn't want to sing..."

"The concert is in three hours," complained Paul. "And I really don't have another act."

Karl grinned. "Right, so you need a local success story, and, uh, here I am."

"You and the Right Prescription are a local embarrassment, Karl."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm available. What, do you want an empty stage?"

"Please?" Paul asked, looking at Nina.

Karl turned to his wife. "Better go and tune up the axe." He stood and left.

"Oh, please, I am begging you. Please?" begged Paul. "I cannot have him."

Nina still shook her head, feeling like she was being pressured again.

"Paul, let her think about it then," said Susan. She stood, gesturing to Nina to do the same. "We have to go. She'll get back to you."

Nina nodded, letting Susan guide her out of the pub.

* * *

Back up in her hotel room, Nina heard someone knock on her door. She opened it to find Lou there.

"Hello," he said to her.

"Hey Lou. Come in." Nina hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I'm so sorry about your granddaughter."

"Yeah, it's been a busy day."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes," said Lou. "You can tell me why you're not performing today."

Nina sighed. "Uh, not you too."

"No, it's okay sweetheart, I'm not going to pressure you."

"Thank you."

Lou sighed. "But I don't understand. You love being on stage."

"Yeah, I mean, at any other point, I'd love to, but right now, I'm just... I'm kind of enjoying being Nina the person, rather than Nina the performer."

"Well, I hate to break it to you sweetheart, but those two people are one in the same." He lifted the napkins she had written on.

"You see, that's my problem. I can't seem to juggle both and be able to be happy."

"Okay. Tell me what it is you love about performing."

"I guess... it's the ability to be able to move people, to make them feel better about their lives."

"Well, I think maybe, if you sing this song, you'll feel better about yours."

Nina smiled. "But even if I wanted to, I mean, Karl's excited, I don't want to take that away from him."

"Don't look at it as taking something away from Karl. Just think, you'll be saving the eardrums of Erinsborough."

Nina laughed. "Is he really that bad? You're not the first person to tell me they'd rather me than him."

"He's very bad. He cannot sing. And he kills the poor guitar. His band's no better either."

"He can't honestly be that bad. Maybe you just need to give him a chance."

"He's had plenty of chances, sweetheart, trust me. He can't sing."

"Poor Karl. He sounded so excited though."

It was Lou's turn to laugh. "Trust me, it would not only be an honour to have you sing, but it would sound a million times better too."

"I don't know..."

"At least think about it?"

"Fine, I can think about it, I guess."

* * *

About an hour after Lou left her, Nina was opening the door again, this time for Karl. She was surprised to see him there.

"Hi again," she said, letting him in. She left the door open.

"Hi," Karl croaked.

"Your voice?"

"It's... it's all good."

"Did you overdo the sound check?" Nina asked him, worried.

Karl nodded, grimacing. From the open doorway, Nina heard her stepfather's voice.

"Karl, we just heard." Lou came in, followed by Mark and Georgia. Nina was shocked.

"Hi, um, sorry," said Georgia, shaking Nina's hand. "I'm... I'm Georgia. I'm just here because, um, I really wanted to meet you." Nina could hear the excitement in the young woman's voice.

Mark stepped forward to shake Nina's hand too. "Hi, I'm Mark Brennan."

"You've always been a massive inspiration to me!" exclaimed Georgia.

Behind Nina, Karl was busy shooing them away.

"Oh, thank... thank you so much," said Nina, smiling. She turned, catching Karl. "Um, uh, so you really can't sing?" Karl shook his head. "No?" Nina looked at Lou and then back at Karl. "Is there something going on here?" she asked suspiciously.

Lou gave her a small smile. "Let's put it this way sweetheart. A tired, desperate musician is willing to give up his chance to perform before a decent crowd, just for you."

Nina sighed. "Yeah, but I... I don't know if the song's ready. I don't know if I'm ready."

"There's only one way to find out sweetheart." Lou held up the napkins for her.

"Fine. I guess I can't hurt to try." She took the napkins and sat down. "Lou, I... I don't want to screw it up."

Lou sat down, completely forgetting that others were there. Nina sounded like she had when she had first come to Erinsborough as a teenager. She had the talent, but no-one had ever nurtured it and helped her see that she was good. "Nina, sweetheart, you can't screw it up. This is your song, something you have written. Nobody has heard it before, so there are no expectations. Please don't start doubting yourself again. Look how far you have come since we first met the seventeen year old you. You aren't that shy kid anymore."

"You really think I can do this?"

"I do."

Nina sighed, but she gave him a smile anyway. He was right, it had been a long time since she had felt this way, and back then, she had vowed to never feel that way again. "Okay."

They hugged each other and then Lou got rid of everyone so she could practice the song.

* * *

Paul walked up on stage, having no idea that Nina was going to sing. He really didn't want to introduce Karl and his band, and it was clear in the way he spoke that he was stalling.

"Good afternoon, and welcome, everyone, to the closing concert of the inaugural Erinsborough festival," he began to clapping. "It's been an absolute pleasure as the mayor of Erinsborough to host such a wonderful event, an event which has brought this community together and shown the world what a fabulous place Erinsborough really is." There was more clapping. "And, you know, I can't think of a better way to close this festival, than with a performance by a musical act... which is firmly rooted in local history... so without further ado, I... I give you the..." Paul looked to the side, sighing, and saw Nina there. "Erinsborough's own Nina Tucker!" he exclaimed happily.

There was loud clapping from the people gathered in front of the stage as Nina walked up and sat at the piano. "Thank you Mayor Robinosn, and, um, I'm going to play something I've been working on since I've been back here. It's called 'I'm Only Human'."

There was silence as Nina began playing the piano and singing.

 _I've given my heart and can't get it back,_

 _I've had too many knives thrown at my back,_

 _Wouldn't it be easy to throw it all away,_

 _And wouldn't it be easy to call it a day,_

 _How do you love when you're broken?_

 _I've had enough, I'm only human..._

 _When I see the sun I am starting again,_

 _No matter the luck, it's never the end._

As she finished, Nina heard people cheering and clapping, and she felt better. Lou had been right. She stood, waved and thanked everyone, then left the stage to hug Lou.

* * *

"Oh, Nina, that was amazing!" gushed Susan, giving her a hug. They were back in Nina's hotel room.

"Couldn't agree more," said Karl, smiling.

Nina stared at him. "Oh, and what happened to the scratchy throat?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh, well, it was worth it to hear you perform," grinned Karl.

Nina crossed her arms and glared at him, but couldn't help a smile. "I knew it. Yeah, well, it felt pretty good too." She stopped speaking when her phone beeped. "Sorry." She grabbed her phone from her bag and looked at it. "I'm so sorry. Oh, it's Jack! "I love you, I miss you. I saw the performance, can you meet me in Florence?' How did he even see the concert?"

Lou couldn't keep a straight face. "Well, maybe some little birdy sent him a live feed."

Susan and Karl laughed.

"Oh Lou! I love you guys so much, I really do!" She hugged Lou. "Thank you Lou," she whispered while she hugged him.

"It's okay. You two are perfect for each other, and sometimes a nudge helps. You should get ready to leave for Florence. I'll give Glenn a call and let him know that you'll be a little late to London."

"Thank you Lou. And Karl, thank you too."

"For what?" asked Karl.

"Pretending to not be able to sing, I wouldn't have gotten up otherwise. I only did it to help you."

Karl smiled and gave her a hug. "Don't be a stranger."

"I won't." She said goodbye as Karl and Susan left.

"Do you want me to talk to Amber before I leave?"

"No, she'll be okay. We'll find Daniel and then they'll work it out. But thank you for the offer."

"It's okay. I guess I'll see you soon then."

Lou nodded and kissed her cheek, helping her to pack and driving her to the airport to see her off.


End file.
